The Inevitable
by conversegirl117
Summary: Cry is a famous YouTuber who doesn't show his face, he is a mystery. The only thing his fans know of him is his voice, when his best friend and the girl he's fallen in love with gets kidnapped by a stalker who is obsessed with exposing Cry, things make a sudden twist. WARNING: PROFANITY, SLIGHT SMUT, GORE AND INSANITY. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DONT READ!
1. Chapter 1

_Ellie's POV_

"CRY!" I yelled when I opened the door, I probably shouldn't have yelled, encase he was recording. But oh well, "In here, Ellie!" I heard Ryan call out; which most likely meant that he wasn't recording. Walking into the kitchen, I found him munching on some uncooked Ramen noodles. "You look terrible." I greeted him, while giving him a hug. "Oh thanks, Miss Princess. I was up late recording." "Cat Lady?" "Yeah." Shuddering, I sat the bags I was carrying down on the table.

Truthfully, I wasn't that interested in watching that series Cry was working on, part of it actually freaked me out a little. It was trippy, man. "Oh common, get over it. It's actually..." pausing, Cry's face scrunched up, and he sneezed. Turning around, I hid my smile. "Shut up, Ellie." Cry said to me, because he knew that I found his sneezes adorable, as much as it bothered him.

Ignoring him, I started to bring out the containers of food out of my bag. Cry is TERRIBLE when it comes to eating matters, and I like cooking. So, sometimes whenever I'm bored, I sometimes bring picnics to share whenever I come over. "Look, I made bacon." I said, turning around and opening a container to wave it under his nose. Reaching his hand to get one, "Ahhhh ah! No, you have to wash your hands first." I said, in a motherly way. "But Elllieeee," Cry whined, giving him a pointed look, he turned around and walked into the bathroom.

Pushing a stand of my black hair behind my ear. The bummer part about neck length hair, thankfully it's growing out. Going to the cabinets, I stood on the tips of my toes to reach up, feelings hands around my waist, and a whispered "Boo." in my ear, I jumped and let out a scream and a bunch of cups fell on top of me and Cry. "CRY! YOU IDIOT!" I yelled, as he fell to the floor laughing. "I'm sorry Ellie, it was just..." laughing harder, he tried to control himself, "the l-look on your face was just so..." leaving his sentence hanging, I angrily picked up the cups.

Hearing him finally settle down, I felt hands on my shoulders. "I'm sorry, Ellie. I didn't mean to upset you." he softly said, I slowly calmed down. It wasn't his fault that I got mad, he was just trying to have some fun and games. Standing up, I put the cups I didn't need on the counter. Moving to the sink, I filled them up with water. "Its okay, Cry. I'm sorry for getting mad." "No no, it's completely underst-" cutting his sentence off, I threw both cups of water on him. Laughing at the shocked look on his face, he yelled "ELLIE MARIE COOPER, I'M GOING TO GET YOU!" as he started to go for me. Squealing, I dashed out of the kitchen, running for my life. Literally, my life.

**A/N This story is actually finished and posted on wattpad if you're impatient. I'll be uploading chapters daily. PLEASE tell me what you think 3 thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Cry's POV**

Ellie screamed as I pinched her sides. Cups came crashing on our heads. I let out an evil cackle. "CRY YOU IDIOT!" ,she screamed at me. I tried to explain myself through my giggles, "The look on your face was just so-" I broke down in laughter again. I glanced up at Ellie though my now watery eyes. I stopped laughing... putting my hands on her shoulders I tried to apologize, "I'm sorry Ellie I didn't mean to upset you." I said, now felling semi bad about what I did to her. She started to say something before she poured two (That's right not one, but two) glasses of water on me. I gasped. "ELLIE MARIE COOPER I'M GOING TO GET YOU." I yelled starting to chase her through my small apartment. She ran into my bedroom. HA! I had her cornered. I grabbed her tiny waist and threw her on to my bed. "You messed with the wrong guy." I said through a somewhat menacing smile. I tickled her senseless.

She threw my body aside with much force (a lot more then I expected) and straddled me, pinning me down. Water was still dripping down my face as our giggles softly faded out. My wire frame glasses were blurred with water... but Ellie... She looked beautiful...her hair was like a black satin curtain covering her face. Her eyes were like green orbs... it was truly amazing how bright they were. I smiled just thinking about her. Ellie was still on top of me. I felt an awkward bulge growing on my thigh. Oh God... Ellie must have felt it, because she got off of me and cleared her throat awkwardly. Fuck getting boners... seriously. "Uh... so what did you bring to eat?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence between us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ellie's POV**

Trying to shrug it off, I answered Cry's question. "I made us some salad, sandwiches and bacon of course." "Oh, that sounds delicious" "Well, I'm going go clean up the water. Come out when you're...able to." I told him, grinning. Walking into the kitchen, I picked up a towel and started cleaning up the water. I tried to push that awkward moment out of my mind, but part of me couldn't. In all honesty, it actually surprised me. I was always that ugly duckling growing up, I didn't fully mature until I hit the age of sixteen.

Wringing the towels out in the sink, I rinsed them out. Hearing footsteps behind me, I turned around and saw Cry awkwardly standing there. He ran his hand through his brown hair, and was drying off his glasses on his shirt. "Ryan..." I said, moving towards him. "What?" he said, still not looking at me. "Did you have fun time fapping?" I asked, smirking at him. "Oh shut up, Ellie." he replied, laughing. Sitting down to eat, Cry pushed his food to the side and laid his head on the table. "Tired?" I asked, taking a bite of salad. "Uhuh." was his response. "Common baby," I said in a baby tone. "Let's go take a wittle nappy, yes?" "Ellie, I'm not a baby." "Shut up, Cry." mocking him, in what he usually said to me.

Dragging him out of the chair and into his bedroom, I pushed him onto his bed. Since his bed was already unmade, it would be easy to tuck him in. "Well, I mean...if you really want to." he said, with a tired flirty smile. Laughing, I replied "No Cry, go to sleep." "Yess Ellieeee." he whined. Getting under the covers, he took his glasses off and placed them onto the small, black nightstand next to his bed. "Will you still be here when I wake up?" he mumbled, looking over his shoulder to look at me. "Most likely, I don't have anything else to do. Sleep tight, Ryan." Leaving the room, I left the door open just a little bit. Going into the kitchen, I started to put away Ryan's uneaten food


	4. Chapter 4

**Cry's POV**

I laid in bed awkwardly... That was...weird...mostly because she was right about what I had been doing (hey don't judge a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do!). I so wanted Ellie's tiny frame gently pressed against my larger one. Honestly, I didn't even want to have sex with her... I just wanted to hold her close and kiss her neck... It was what we both needed, but neither of us had the nerve to do more then hugging. Sure we had fallen asleep in the same bed before, but both of us don't cuddle in our sleep. I tossed the tick blankets aside. I felt so ashamed of what I had done earlier...I felt like such a dog. My face had turned red and I could feel the blood settling in my cheeks.

Although I was tired, Ellie kept filling my thoughts and distracting me. Growing tired of sitting still; I got up and went to the kitchen, where I found Ellie reading a thick book. She had always bed such a little book worm. Her knees were tucked up under her over-sized tee shirt... I guess she had planned on staying the night. She was beautiful. "Oh hey sleeping beauty." , she smiled at me softly... Almost like she was just asking for me to come and kiss her. She was wearing knee high socks with red stripes on the top... They made her already long legs look like they ran on for miles. I was surprised I wasn't drooling.

"Hi." , I said in my usual tone. I don't think she was wearing pants... But her tee shirt was more like a dress. She nodded over to the fridge, "put the food in there." ,she said while grabbing two mugs and filling them with cheap wine. I guess it wasn't too late in the night to start drinking. Besides drinking was never really an issue for Ellie and me. I grabbed a sandwich and sat in front of a white mug that was probably now stained with wine... Eh. I picked up the glass and took a sip... Maybe I should just tell her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ellie's POV**

Taking a sip, I looked at Cry; he was looking down at his mug and looked deep in a thought. Bookmarking the spot I was reading, I closed the book and sat back in my chair. Looking up, he nodded towards what I was wearing, "You spending the night?" "Probably, if I'm too tired to drive." Even though I only lived 20 minutes from him, truthfully it was because I didn't feel like going home to my empty apartment. It was lonely, and I liked being with Cry. "Sweet," he said looking up, "we haven't had a sleepover in awhile." "I know right?" I replied, taking another sip, Cry went back to staring at his mug.

Sitting in the silence, I enjoyed it really. I was enjoying his company without us having to talk. "Hey Ellie?" Cry asked, looking up at me. "Yes?" I replied, "Uhm..." looking like he was trying to find the right words, "I um...I..." "Look at you," I said laughing, "Cat got your tongue?" empathizing the word Cat. He chuckled, "I just wanted to let you know I think you're beautiful."

"Oh.." I only said, smiling a little. Looking down at my mug, I felt my cheeks go red. He called me beautiful, I thought to myself. Clearing my throat, I asked "So, what are we doing tonight? Usual Cry routine?" I asked, in a teasing tone. "Probably, I might do a read tonight." he said, taking a sip of his wine. I smiled, "I haven't heard you read in awhile, this will be my treat." I said, smiling at him. "Just make sure you don't fall asleep like last time." he said, remind me how I fell asleep just before 3am the last night he did a read through. "Pshh, I won't." I said, with confidence

**Cry's POV**

I laughed. Yeah right she wouldn't fall asleep. She always did. I guess I just had that kind of voice that put people to sleep.

My cheeks were still flushed from when I called Ellie beautiful. I honestly expected a bigger reaction out of her... it was kind of disappointing. Now at my desk with my mug, I started searching through files of scary stories that I hadn't used yet. Ellie pulled up my old computer chair that she used whenever she came over. I could tell she was bored by the way she kept sighing and shifting in her chair. Hm... I had found an interesting story, awesome. I turned to tell Ellie, but she was sleep. "I knew you would fall asleep." I said aloud.

Her cheek was smushed into her hand that was supported by the armrest. A sigh escaped from my mouth... then words just came spilling out. " Ellie Marie, you are the most beautiful human I have ever met. I want to be with you... more then anything. I want to hold you and kiss you... I want to push your hair behind your ear when we cuddle... I-" I stopped talking as Ellie stirred. "I guess I should get you to bed." I said as if she could hear me.

I threw her limp arms over my shoulder and lifted her up. Her tiny body was so light. I carried her to my bed and sat her down as softly as possible. Her tee shirt had been lifted a little... I could see her purple undies that had little dinosaurs on them. Oh God. I quickly covered her body before mine could react to her bare skin. I climbed into bed with her... my sofa was lumpy and I could barely sleep on it. Hopefully I can get some sleep with her next to me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ellie's POV**

Yawning, I stretched. Rolling over, I went towards warmth. Snuggling next to it, I opened my eyes to be met with a chest going up and down. Looking up at the face, Cry was fast asleep, his mouth open just a little bit. I smiled; he looked peaceful and innocent when he slept. I snuggled closer to him, savoring the moment and the sound of his heartbeat.

Truthfully, it worried me about these feelings that started to grow inside me for him. Part of me wanted to try something with him, but other part didn't. Because I enjoyed our friendship, I've never had a best friend when I was younger; I was always that girl in the corner that never talked to anyone. It wasn't until I met Cry in that stupid writing class I had to take for my junior year, that things started to shift for me. Feeling him stir, I quickly turned over back to where I was laying before.

Glancing at the clock, I saw it was 3:00am. Having to pee, I got out of bed and made my way towards the bathroom, going pee; I flushed and washed my hands. Walking back, I tried to avert my gaze from looking into any windows. I had this fear of seeing something in windows or in mirrors. "Damnnit!" I cussed under my breath; I took a peek out of the same kitchen window. I heard thunder out; I guess it's a good thing I stayed the night I thought.

Lighting flashed and I screamed, there staring into the kitchen window was a full masquerade mask, that was white with paint red and black paint around the hallow eye holes, a pointed nose and a sinister smiled that looked like it found happiness with every horrible thing that happened into your life. I ran back into the bedroom, praying to God that the thing wouldn't grab me.

**Cry's POV**

I was awoken by Ellie jumping over me and diving into the covers. "What the hell?" I said in a groggy voice. Now behind me, Ellie wrapped her arms around my waist, shaking ever so slightly.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I said, suddenly feeling alarmed.

"That fucking mask…" her voice was muffled because it was pressed into my back. Any fear that I had left my body. "That's what you're so freaked out about? My Dr. Who mask?" I face palmed in my head. Ellie's body was still shaking… I decided to do with my instincts and turn my body to face hers. I held her closer then ever before. "It's alright El…" I said, stroking her black hair.

I could feel her heart beat… It was fast. Eventually, her body stopped quaking, but she didn't move away from me. She stayed close…I listened to her breathing start to steady once again. She stretched her long neck up to look at me. Wow… that's all I could say. We stared at each other for a few moments.

I felt gravity pulling our faces closer and closer… Without any consent from my brain, I reached down and kissed her softly. It wasn't anything super… just a little more then a peck. Moving my head back, our eyes met again. Realizing what I had just done, one word escaped my mouth. "Sorry…", I said letting her body go. I flipped my body back over so I wasn't facing her anymore… I just ruined a friendship didn't I?

A/N The mask that Ellie saw in the window is based on this mask

. /scifihelmets/MFX/screen_


End file.
